


it's a hell of a feeling though

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kinda??) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, i am but a humble trash can tryna make my way in the world, i like to refer to this writing style as 'short and shit', i wrote this in like half an hour at 1am im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I was in heels?’<br/>‘Yeah, Nat’s probably not happy with how much you stretched them, but they made your legs look fantastic, so it was worth it, I think,’ Steve mused, apparently pressing play on a video, where Bucky could hear a heavy bass line from the music at Natasha’s party, and then his own voice saying loudly, <i>“Stevie, baby, don’t I look fucking fine?!”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a hell of a feeling though

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm still new here. ~~i figured i'd get myself into the swing of things by doing fic february for steve and bucky this year, but only just realised it's february today. it is the 10th. (for me, at least.) anyway - following the theme of last year, i'm doing a fic per song on an album, and this year i've decided on panic's 'death of a bachelor'. (if you haven't listened to it then??? nurture ur soul and go do it.)~~ **edit:** that clearly hasn't gone how i wanted it to (thanks, writer's block!) so this is literally it for ~fic february~. pathetic effort. i should be ashamed.
> 
> today's title is from don't threaten me with a good time.

When Bucky woke up, all he could feel was pain, and all he could taste was death. He dared to crack an eye open and look briefly at his surroundings. He recognised that chair at the door, so at least he was home, which was something, he supposed.

‘How are you feeling?’

Bucky groaned and turned his face into his pillow. Maybe he could smother himself and hide from Steve’s knowing tone. ‘Can we not.’

‘No, I’m genuinely curious,’ Steve replied, possibly setting down a glass of water and some painkillers, if the gentle thud and rattle of pills against Bucky’s nightstand was anything to go by. ‘How are you feeling, Buck?’

‘Like I’ve gone to hell in a handbasket and come back with souvenirs.’

‘That’s possibly quite accurate,’ Steve agreed. ‘When Natasha throws a party, she doesn’t do it by half.’

‘Oh God, Natasha. Is her house okay?’

‘Her house is fine. Why?’

‘Just…’ Bucky rolled over and felt around for the glass of water, bringing it to his lips and hoping to wash some of the staleness from his mouth. ‘I’m vaguely remembering things.’

‘Oh really?’ Steve asked, sitting on the bed and rubbing Bucky’s calf comfortingly. ‘Like what?’

‘Was I in a skirt at some point?’

Bucky heard Steve snicker and bring out his phone. (He really needed to get Steve to turn those damn beeps and keyboard clicks off.) ‘Clint was in the skirt, actually. He did it on a dare from Nat, and you bet him that he wouldn’t or you’d wear heels for the rest of the night.’

‘I was in heels?’

‘Yeah, Nat’s probably not happy with how much you stretched them, but they made your legs look fantastic, so it was worth it, I think,’ Steve mused, apparently pressing play on a video, where Bucky could hear a heavy bass line from the music at Natasha’s party, and then his own voice saying loudly, _“Stevie, baby, don’t I look fucking fine?!”_

‘Oh God,’ Bucky muttered.

‘You were pretty drunk, Buck.’

‘I’m starting to get that feeling, yeah.’

 _“Buck, don’t wander off!”_ video-Steve yelled. _“You’ll fall down an embankment and hurt yourself!”_

 _“That sounds like fun, Stevie!”_ video-Bucky yelled back.

_“I’m serious, Bucky! You might end up in a storm drain or something!”_

_“Even better!”_

‘Be honest with me,’ Bucky said, now searching for the pills on the nightstand. ‘How much blackmail material does everyone now have on me?’

‘It’s just me and Nat,’ Steve said. ‘But we have a lot.’

‘Nat? She wasn’t drunk or anything?’

‘She’s Russian. She could drink a whole bottle of vodka and only feel a little buzz.’

‘Damn.’ Bucky swallowed down the pills and opened his eyes a little to see Steve sitting next to his feet, still fiddling with his phone. ‘Hey.’

Steve looked up and gave him a small smile. ‘Hey there.’

‘Thanks for getting me home.’

‘Well, I was going this way anyway,’ Steve raised an eyebrow. ‘Y’know, seeing as I live here.’

‘Oh, yeah,’ Bucky smiled and put the glass back on his nightstand, snuggling into his covers. ‘I forgot that.’

‘It’s been almost a month.’

‘Time flies when you’re having fun, I guess.’

‘I guess so. Are you planning to get up?’

‘Mm… not really,’ Bucky yawned. ‘Might just nap for a while.’

‘Good idea. I’m going to get a few things from the store. Want anything?’ Steve asked, standing and going to the curtains to make sure they were shut properly.

‘Snacks. We’re staying in tonight.’

‘Snacks, got it. Anything else?’

‘That’s it.’

‘Okay,’ Steve walked across back to the bed and kissed Bucky’s temple lightly, before heading for the door. ‘I’ll be back soon.’

‘Steve?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Thanks for taking care of me,’ Bucky said quietly.

‘Just doing my boyfriendly duty, Buck. I don’t mind.’

‘Well… thanks anyway.’

‘It’s okay.’

Bucky heard their bedroom door creak open as another thought crossed his mind. ‘Steve?’

‘Bucky?’

‘Can you get some cat treats for Major?’

Steve laughed quietly. ‘Yeah, I can get her some treats.’

‘But no catnip.’

‘No catnip, I know.’

‘Okay,’ Bucky rolled to the other side and pulled the covers over his head. ‘I’m never drinking again.’

‘I’ll be sure to remind you of that next week,’ Steve called, as he left the room.

‘Great, thanks.’

‘Any time.’

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm on tumblr!](http://grumpypunkbucky.tumblr.com) come see me if u want :)))


End file.
